Opposite Attraction
by IsaacBlade
Summary: After defeating the threeheaded monster atop the fourth and final lighthouse Felix develops a rare feeling that he thought he had lost years ago. Piers develops feelings of his own after he hears a secret on accident. Main pair is Felix and Piers
1. Begining of a terrible Friendship

OPPOSITE ATTRACTION  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I'm saying this once and only once through the whole story. I OWN NOTHING!!! Well nothing but the plot and the original characters Tory Kasami and John Haruma (both are male characters) (and they are adepts)  
  
Pairings: Piers X Felix (main), Garet X Jenna (secondary), Tory X John, and Isaac X Mia  
  
Warning: This is a Yaoi Fic. So if you are underage please I warn you DON'T read. I really want to keep writing this Fic. This will start PG-13 like all my other stories on FF.N and will gradually go to romance and R rated ok.  
  
Author: IsaacandBlade  
  
Notes: All notes will be in parenthesis and Time shifts will be noted with ***  
  
All Adepts live in their own houses besides Jenna and Sheba who lives with Jenna's parents, Isaac and Mia are married and living together.  
  
Now on with the Fic  
  
Chapter One The Beginning of a Terrible Friendship  
"Having fun yet?" asked a very hyper and bouncy Jenna. Felix looked up at his sugar crazy sister and sighed. "Well?"  
  
"Yes Jenna I'm having a good time." Felix replying in a monotone. Jenna sighing a long sigh sat on Felix's couch. Felix following suit flopped on the couch as the last guest left. (Isaac: I give you three guesses.) Felix sighed as he began pulling a pillow up to his head and covering it.  
  
"Come on you still haven't been able to tell him?" Jenna asked in a slight anger tone. Felix glared at her in a "I'm not ready to tell him" look.  
  
"I'm not ready to tell him I love him" Felix said as Jenna patted Felix on the shoulder.  
  
"Felix. I know it's hard but. remember how hard it was for me to tell dad I loved Garet? That was hard. I didn't even know what he was going to say." Jenna said trying hard to cheer up Felix.  
  
"But Jenna that's normal. And. I'm not. Jenna I'm Gay and you know that. But I don't even know what Dad will say. I mean unless you have a plan to tell mom and dad?" Felix hoped. Jenna shook her head.  
  
"I told you I'm waiting for your permission and by the looks of it you are not ready. And I'm not doing anything until you are ready. And remember I'm proud of you for whatever decision you make or for who you are." Jenna said wrapping her arms around Felix in a hug. He returned the hug and stroked her hair.  
  
Jenna began to cry on Felix's shoulder. Felix was surprised at Jenna's sudden out burst. Felix patted Jenna's back and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Jenna what's wrong?" Felix asked worried about his sister. Jenna lifted her head and looked at her brother in the eye.  
  
"Felix I'm worried that you may do something horrible. I want you to promise me you won't do anything stupid to ruin my life!" Jenna stated tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything stupid." Felix replied.  
  
"You promise." Jenna said just a tad bit angry.  
  
"Yes Jenna I promise I won't do any thing stupid. Now you better go mom and dad will be worried about you. I'll call them and tell them you're on your way." Felix said drying the last of Jenna's tears. Jenna hugged Felix once more before nodding and setting off for the door.  
  
Felix called his parent's house and thankfully his mother answered. He told his mother that Jenna was on her way and thanked her for the gifts they sent. He finally finished talking to his mother and hung up. He set up the stairs and turned the corner to his bedroom.  
  
Felix shed his shirt and flopped into bed. He pulled the top cover over his bare chest and went fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
(Felix's dream)  
  
The 10 Adepts were in the town-square when a large blinding light came from the top of Mt. Alpha and to the west toward Kraden's house. The weather had just turned ugly. It began to rain and thunder. Isaac took his crew up to the top of Mt. Alpha while Felix took Jenna, Sheba, Piers and Tory to the west towards Kraden's house.  
  
"Jenna use you djinni Shine to create a light for us to see." Felix said to Jenna as he moved back. Jenna called upon the little djinni that gave an incredible amount of light for them to see. They tread across the plains and up stairs till they came to the bridge. A demon from the Anemos Sanctum appeared.  
  
"Jenna prepare the Meteor Summon." Felix yelled over the raging winds.  
  
"ODYSSEY!!!" Felix said as the sword pierced through the demon. The demon howled and used a sonic slash on Felix. Felix goes flying past Jenna as she Summons Meteor. The demon is slain, but there was one problem.  
  
Sheba was missing. Piers heard Sheba's mental cries and headed in the direction of the waves. Felix ran after him but the Lemurian was too fast for him.  
  
"Jenna we have to catch up to him. Jenna. Jenna. JENNA!!!" Felix runs into the forest only 150 feet before he found himself in a heated battle between Piers and Alex.  
  
"Well Piers I'm proud of you but your time is up. Say good bye to your boyfriend." Alex said as he stabbed Piers in the chest and allowed him to fall to the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Felix said as he was awoken from his dream.  
  
(Felix's Room)  
  
Felix was just rudely awakened from his dream with sweat all over his body. Felix got up and stretched his arms and legs and headed to the bathroom to shower off and to forget about his terrible nightmare. He finished off his shower and got ready for another day of training.  
  
'Felix remember there is no training today it's Sunday.' His conscience said to him. Felix's eyes lit up. He put on his tunic and armor and set off for his secret spot next Kraden's house. He looked at his watch Piers got him for his birthday yesterday. It was about six o'clock only an hour before sunrise.  
  
"I've got to stop going to bed so late." Felix said as he left over the bridge and through the woods and to Kraden's house. He past the cliff and went over to the large boulder that was blocking his way to his place of happiness.  
  
"LIFT!" The boulder that was blocking Felix's way was lifted off of the ground and into the air. Felix ran past the boulder and down the path that led into the cave. Unknown to Felix a mysterious figure was following him. He ran past the boulder before it fell and jumped behind a fairly large boulder to conceal him.  
  
Felix glanced back but shrugged it off not letting it get to him. The figure sighed with relief that he didn't see him.  
  
Felix came to the entrance of the cave and released his most powerful and trusted Djinni Meld. He told him to guard this place with all the power of Venus he had. He told the rest of the djinn the same thing up till the last one.  
  
He places the djinn there for protection so the others don't get in. He walked up to the large lake that was at the end of the tunnel. He sighed. He remembered he just about drowned in the river outside of the cave 5 years ago. He sat cross-legged in front of the large lake and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Where did everything go wrong?" Felix asked himself out loud to no one.  
  
"Well I don't see anything wrong." The figure stated coming out of the shadows. Felix jumped up to his feet. It was Piers. He just about killed Felix just by scaring him.  
  
"Piers!!! How the hell did you get here and how long have you been here?" Felix said as he looked at him with a terrified yet angered look. He was terrified in two ways. One was the fact that Piers was covered from head to toe with minor cuts and bruises. And two was that he was recovering from Piers's surprising entrance.  
  
'Reminder remind djinni NEVER to hurt Piers' Felix noted to himself. Felix came out of his reminding trance and moved over to the Lemurian's left shoulder to examine the deep wound one of the djinni made.  
  
"Ouch! Felix be careful that hurts!" Piers howled. Felix chuckled at his whining.  
  
"Piers stop moving. If you want me to help stop moving." Felix said placing his hands on the Lemurian's hips. Felix instantly realized what happened and released Piers from his grasp.  
  
"Sorry" Felix said sheepishly. Piers blushed and sat down and allowed Felix to continue to heal him. There was an uneasy silence between the water and earth adepts. After Felix finally finished healing the last wound Felix walked over to the edge of the lake and jumped in.  
  
Piers gapped at Felix as he began to shed his clothing and armor one piece at a time. Felix began to swim around the water sighing every so often because of how good it felt.  
  
"You coming Piers?" Felix asked Piers from the other side of the pond/lake. Piers was nervous, he wasn't sure to go in or not. While Piers contemplated Felix got impatient and began to swim towards him.  
  
"Felix. don't you dare do anything stupid that will do you in for." Piers reminded Felix with a serious face. Felix raised up slightly for air, then flew back into the water. Piers was beginning to worry. He hadn't seen Felix raise for air.  
  
"Felix!" Piers called. There was no answer. He was really worried now. Piers removed the armor he was wearing and then his shirt. Finally satisfied with his actions Felix arose from the water and grabbed Piers. Felix pulled him in and under the water. Piers yelped as he was taken under. He arose and gasped for air.  
  
"Felix. What was that for?" Piers asked throwing water at the earth adept. Felix smiled and dived again. Piers yelped again as he felt something grab his leg and pull him under. Piers opened his eyes and saw Felix going to the surface. He took the opportunity to grab him and chuck him out of the water.  
  
Felix landed on his butt and winced. (That's got to hurt) Piers joined him soon after placing his hands on either side of Felix's shoulders and straddling his hips. Felix was trapped and wasn't really complaining. The only reason he was struggling was to disarray his feelings for Piers. Piers loosened on his hold and bent down closer to Felix. Their breathing became ragged as they got closer.  
  
Closer and closer they got to each other. Piers removed Felix's long bangs from his eyes and stared. Felix looked up at piers and stared into the deep pools of gold. They began to inch forward until their lips met. Both Piers and Felix felt a shock of pleasure between them. Piers received the message first.  
  
'What the hell am I doing? This is my rival, friend, and my leader well somewhat. I shouldn't be doing this that's all I know.' Piers mind screamed out to him. Piers released the kiss and released Felix from his hold. Felix stared at him in shock.  
  
'Did he just do what I think he did?' Felix's mind asked confused for the first time in months. Piers stood up grabbed his armor and shirt and left the cave.  
  
"Piers wait!" Felix yelled. He was too late. Piers had already ran out the cave. Felix pounded the ground with his fists and yelled.  
  
"Damn it what the hell was I thinking?" Felix asked himself gathering his possessions and exiting the cave hoping to find Piers in time.  
  
"This is the beginning of a terrible friendship now isn't it?" Felix said sarcastically.  
  
Isaac: So How was it?  
  
Blade: It was horrible.  
  
Isaac: (Pulls out his trusted sword) What was that?!?!?!?!  
  
Blade: Nothing.  
  
Isaac: thought so.  
  
Felix: AHHHHH NOOOOOOO!!!!! WHY DID YOU END IT THERE!!!!!!!  
  
Piers: actually I'm glad he stopped it there. I was about to get sick.  
  
Felix: (pouts) That's still not fair!!  
  
Jenna: HA! I was in this chapter! Tell me Blade am I in the next one? (Smiles)  
  
Blade: *coughslutcough*  
  
Jenna: (fuming) I heard that!!!!  
  
Isaac: to avoid any further damage Blade shall step aside. (knocks Blade into the closet)  
  
GS Isaac: (crowd screams and yells with excitement) So Isaac where am I in this story.  
  
Voice from closet: BOY TOY!!!!!!  
  
Crowd: (All the girls jump from their seats with flame-throwers and burn the closet to pieces.) TAKE THAT!!!!!!  
  
Mia: What is all this Isaac?  
  
GS Isaac: well umm. you see. it's not my fault.  
  
Mia: Yeah right. You either come home now or you get nothing to eat tonight. Nor in the bedroom.  
  
Isaac: HEY I told you not till later. AHHHH!!!!! Ok what ever. Please read and review. If I get enough reviews I'll update the next chapter. Or I'll do it anyway If I get bored. For all who are impatient Either 1) Find some patience or 2) Hope I get bored and finish chapter two and update.  
  
C YA 


	2. Love Hurts

Chapter 2 Love Hurts  
  
Isaac: Ok This is a Piers X Felix story and the plot line in this chapter may confuse most of you for you won't like what you about to read. This is an important chapter so all of you who are reading this story I strongly ask you to read this chapter along with all the other chapters I post in the future. All these chapters go in a sequence of events. Miss one and you'll probably get confused. So read, review, and drool over the characters and their cuteness. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He began to run as hard as he could. Thoughts running through his mind. He stopped outside the village and rested.  
  
"What was I thinking. I can't even believe I kissed him" Piers said bringing his knees to his chest. He began to sob. All his life he's been in situations, but ones he could handle. This was way over his head. Could he really love Felix?  
  
"No I can't love him and I won't." Piers said as he rose and sped off again. Unaware of the prying eyes of Jenna in the bush he runs off.  
  
"So Piers doesn't like Felix. I need to tell Felix before he does something stupid." Jenna said running off in the opposite direction of Piers.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Felix began to run farther into the city. On his way out of the city he literally ran into Jenna. Jenna rubbed her head and looked up at her brother.  
  
"Felix... I'm so glad I ran into you. We need to talk" Jenna said as Felix passed her.  
  
"Not now Jenna I need to catch up to Piers." Felix said as he continued to walk past Jenna.  
  
"But Felix that's what I need to talk to you about" Felix stopped moving. He seriously wanted to die right there. He turned around and looked at Jenna in the eye.  
  
"Felix... Piers doesn't like you that way" Jenna said to him. Felix's color in his face drained. He stared at her in disbelief. Water began to well up in his eyes. The Pain he felt in battle didn't even compare to this.  
  
"..." Felix opened his mouth to say something but it wouldn't come out. He turned around and ran out of the city as tears began to fall from his eyes. He wasn't about to let his sister see him cry.  
  
"Felix!! WAIT!" Jenna called from where she stood. Felix was to wrapped up in this emotional distress. He couldn't hear her.  
  
Jenna was frustrated enough and didn't need this kind of stress. She quickly ran after Felix hoping to stop her brother from seeing Piers.  
  
She ran a short distance and caught up easily. She was on his heels until he called the earth to rise under his feet. The earth rose under him. She stopped just in time before she hit the wall of earth.  
  
Felix then ordered the ground to make a staircase to let him down the clod of earth.  
  
Jenna lost her patience. Her eyes turned red as she fired a Cycle Beam at the wall of earth destroying it in mere seconds. Her eyes returned to their original color as she saw her brother get away once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piers stopped in front of a fairly large cave opening. He cautiously walked into the cave. Very well knowing the area had at least a ton of monsters running a muck in this cave. He carefully walked past a fairy large boulder and looked down the trail.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked. He walks farther into the abyss of the cave. He stopped at the small flowing river at the end of the first corridor. He washed off all the scrapes he'd gotten from the bushes he went through to get here.  
  
He finished up and continued down the next corridor and into a dark room. He tried to go back but it was too dark to see.  
  
"Where'd the door go?" he asked getting a little worried. Piers gradually found the wall and slid against it until he found the door. He fell through the hole and landed in front of the boss of the slayers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"PIERS" Felix called looking for him. Felix was worried. Usually when they got into fights he'd be back by now.  
  
"But what we had wasn't a fight." Felix reminded himself blushing while remembering the embarrassing thing they did. He shook his head to rush the blood away and continued to look. He searches the bushes the hills and the plains but he couldn't find him. Felix beginning to sweat ran off to the only person who could help him... Isaac.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isaac was sitting next to his wife Mia as they rocked in the swing on their porch. Isaac intertwined their fingers as they sat in the peace and quiet. Well it was quiet and peaceful until Felix rushed up to the porch and grabbed Isaac away from Mia. Mia laughs and sighed as Felix took Isaac away from her.  
  
"FELIX put me down." Isaac demanded as he struggled to get away. Felix flew down the stairs through the middle of town and to the outskirts of town before he let Isaac down.  
  
"Felix what was that for!" Isaac said as Felix continued to run through the open fields. Isaac shrugged and followed him through the endless areas before Felix stopped and turned to him.  
  
"Isaac I can't find Piers. I need your help." Felix begged.  
  
"Did you guys fight again? Cause if you did I can't help you he'll come home soon." Isaac said as he turned around. Felix grabbed his arm and spun him around.  
  
"No we didn't fight. I... I... I kissed him." Felix said as he blushed. Isaac sighed and put his arm around Felix's shoulders.  
  
"Felix... He'll come back sooner or later." Isaac said reassuringly. Felix nodded and fell to his knees. Isaac came to Felix's level and looked at him. Felix had tears running from his eyes falling to the ground like rain. Isaac felt bad for him. Isaac pulled at Felix's hand and helped him up.  
  
"Felix don't worry about it. Look I'll help you look for him. Lets look in the cave. I'm sure if isn't anywhere else he's there." Isaac said as they walked on into the cave.  
  
They walked in farther until they reached the river at the end of the corridor. Felix looked into the river and saw the blood that Piers had shed into the river.  
  
" FELIX HELP!!!!" A voice said from across the corridor. Isaac and Felix looked into the door then at each other. Felix ran into the room it was pitch black. Isaac ran after him and walked as he came into the dark room. Felix revealed Shine from his hand. The little djinni shined it's light around the room.  
  
"Felix... Where did you get shine from?" Isaac asked. Felix ignored his question and looked around the room. Isaac looked confused but snapped out of it fast enough to see the demon shimmer in.  
  
"Felix! DEMON!" Isaac yelled out. Felix turned around and fired a Spire attack at it. The demon shook off the attack and threw himself forward. Isaac threw a Spires attack as well. This time the demon was prepared. He shimmered in Piers in front of him. Isaac tried to avert the attack but it was too late.  
  
"PIERS!!!!" Felix threw himself in front of the attack and shielded Piers. He took every blow. Since the demon was still moving it hit Felix at the same time the spires did so there was double damage. Felix yelled in pain.  
  
'AHHHHHH!! THE PAIN! It hurts' Felix tried to speak. The pain was too much to bear. All he could do was think his words. He could bearly make out Isaac's voice as he struck and destroyed the demon with his odyssey attack.  
  
"FELIX!!!!!!!" Piers cried out as he was released. Felix was in shock. He was losing blood fast. Piers healed the major wounds and some of the minor ones. Piers had tears in his eyes. Felix's breathing was becoming less ragged.  
  
"Piers... I... Didn't mean to hit him... I'm sorry..." Isaac said as he came to help pickup Felix. Piers brushed him away as he cradled Felix to his chest. Piers Ran out with Felix in his arms, Isaac behind him and Shine in front.  
  
***  
  
Mean while back in town Jenna, Mia, and Sheba are sitting together in their weekly get together. Jenna and Sheba have some type of Herbal tea, while Mia is drinking Hot chocolate.  
  
"So what's new in your life Jenna?" Mia asked Jenna. Jenna set her tea down and looked up.  
  
"Ok I guess..." she looked lost in her mind of thinking. Mia cocked an eyebrow at her strange behavior. Sheba laughed at their confused looks.  
  
"Oh sorry... I've been spacing out lately... Garet and I have been... Well contemplating..." Jenna didn't finish her statement.  
  
"Ahhhh... I see. Don't worry about it... It'll come to both of you when you both want it..." Mia said through sips of her choco. Jenna blushed realizing that Mia understood what she said. She looked lost in their conversation so she just nodded.  
  
As Sheba was about to take a sip of her tea she gasped and hit the table with her hands. It wasn't common but they knew that one of Sheba's Premonitions was coming.  
  
"What do you see Sheba?" Mia asked. Sheba made a shush sound as her premonition became stronger. She flew open her eyes and was throw backwards into the couch at the other side of the room. The premonition she had was that powerful, Jenna and Mia knew it. They helped Sheba up as she began to explain her premonition.  
  
"Piers... And... Felix... Felix is hurt... Piers is carrying him... And Isaac is fighting off the demons... They're jus outside of town... ALEX IS WAITING FOR THEM!!!! Come on!" Jenna was already gone when she heard her brother was hurt. Mia waited for Sheba to finish before going off.  
  
***  
  
"Piers... The demons are coming faster... We have to get to town." Isaac yelled as he successfully slayed another demon. Piers nodded and ran faster. Isaac grabbed Jenna's Dijjni and ran up to Piers.  
  
"So we finally meet again Piers." Alex said from atop of a very tall tree. He jumped from the tree and landed on his feet perfectly. Piers half surprised and half pissed off, glared at Alex. Alex smirked.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat a fellow water adept?" Alex said as he tried to blast him with a plasma attack. Piers Turned away from each attack he brought. Alex noticed Felix in his arms. He also noticed they were hurt.  
  
"Well I don't think this is a fair fight... I'll be back... And you better be ready for me..." He finished as bubbles rose and covered him as he vanished. Each bubble popped in it's own fashion. Piers was disgusted at Alex's ways of funny attacks.  
  
"Piers!" Piers looked up and saw Jenna and two smaller figures running towards them. Jenna ran up to Piers and latched to him. Piers tried to stop her so she didn't squish Felix and make his conditions worse. Jenna realizes Felix between them and lets go.  
  
"Mia!" Isaac said as she leaped into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
"That is the last time I allow Felix to drag you away from me." She said kissing him. Isaac laughed. Piers laid Felix down and finished healing him.  
  
"Why didn't you do that in the caves?" Isaac asked him. Piers glared at him. Isaac dropped the subject and immediately began to heal himself.  
  
Felix stirred and looked around. He saw Piers and smiled weakly. He was so tired from all the blood loss he passed out...  
  
End chapter 2 


End file.
